peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Return Home/Ending (Ash Pan (Version 2) Version)
(After defeating and sending off K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew, the group climbed down from the crow’s nest on the other rope ladder and cheered for Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS, who emerged with Ash wearing one of K. Rool’s crowns and capes and NiGHTS wearing one of Skurvy’s hats) Group: Hooray for Captain Ash, Admiral NiGHTS, and Pikachu! NiGHTS: Alright, you hearty crew! Ash: We’re casting off! NiGHTS: You heard him! Pikachu: (Happily) Pika! (Mallow, Axew, Yoshi, Poochy, the Digimon, Winx Club, and kids saluted in agreement and went to their positions) Ash: Heave those halyards! NiGHTS: Like he said too, our hearties! (Therru, Serena, and Iris spoke up to them) Therru: Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS? (Realizes and curtsies) Oh, I mean Captain Ash, Admiral NiGHTS, and Pikachu? Serena: (Curtsies) May we have a word with you? Iris: (Curtsies) Pretty please? Ash: (Bows) At your service, madams. NiGHTS: (Bows) How can we help you? Pikachu: (Bows happily) Pikachu? Serena: Could you tell us where we are sailing? Iris: Just curious. Therru: That’s right. Ash: To London, my dears. We’re taking you home. NiGHTS: As you wish. Pikachu: (Nods in agreement) Pika, pi. Therru: Aw, Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS. Thank you. Serena and Iris: Yeah. Thank you. Therru: Guys, guess what? We’re going home! (Axew, Yoshi, Poochy, Helen, the Winx Club, and boys cheered upon hearing that. Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS turned to their crew) Ash: Man the capstan! NiGHTS: Hoist anchor! (Mallow and the Lost Digimon Partners then raised the ship’s anchor) Ash and NiGHTS: Fairy dust! Pikachu: (Happily) Pikachu! (Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta saluted) Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: Right! (Then they sprinkled fairy dust all over the ship and it flew up into the sky off the lagoon. In the Good Pokemon Character village and Mermaid Lagoon, the rest of the Good Pokemon Characters and the mermaids were watching this in amazement at the flying ship as it disappeared into the night sky. Later in London, Axew, Yoshi, Poochy, the Winx Club, and kids carefully climbed off the ship and into the nursery through the window. Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS then noticed Serena and Iris smiling at them passionately. They go up their respective lover and took their hands) Ash: Thanks for having a good adventure with us. Serena: Don’t mention it. NiGHTS: Even though the visit was short, we had fun. Iris: I know. We had a blast. NiGHTS: Even if we live separately, we’ll always have each other. Pikachu: (Agreeing) Pika. Serena and Iris: Thanks. Ash: And like NiGHTS and I always say; To live or die would be an awfully big adventure. NiGHTS: That’s right. (They look at Satsuki, who is watching happily with Mei and Kanta in a casual way instead of jealousy, hoping she’ll allow them to kiss, which to their relief and happiness, she nods, as if saying “Go ahead and kiss”) Ash and NiGHTS: Goodbye. Pikachu: (In calm happiness) Pikachu. Serena and Iris: Goodbye. (They finally kissed. After they finished kissing and letting each other go, the Winx Club then casted a spell over themselves and the kids and magically changed them back into their pajamas. Afterwards, the ship left with Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, Mallow, and the Lost Digimon Partners in it. Later, while the other kids went to sleep in their beds, the Winx Club returned Yoshi and Poochy to the backyard and gently tied the ropes on their necks. Then they returned to the nursery. Then, 11:00 struck in the grandfather clock in the foyer as Belle and Adam walked up the stairs towards the nursery with an untied Yoshi and Poochy, who are happy to be back in the house again. Belle had done what she promised the kids to do; Change Adam’s mind about both Therru and Yoshi and Poochy during the party) Belle: Adam, I’m so glad you changed your mind about Therru. After all, she’s still a child. Even Yoshi and Poochy are loyal servants. Adam: (Yawns) Belle, you know I never mean these things. (To Yoshi and Poochy) Right, Yoshi and Poochy? (Yoshi and Poochy nods happily in agreement. Once in the nursery, Belle noticed Therru’s bed is empty) Belle: (Gasps) Therru?! (She turned to the window and saw Therru, Serena, Iris, Axew, and the Winx Club sleeping there. Belle turned the light on as Yoshi and Poochy ran up to them and shook them awake) Belle: Therru, what are you and the other girls doing there? (After groggily waking up, the girls noticed Belle and Therru ran up and hugged her) Therru: Oh, Mother! We are back! Winx Club: We missed you! Serena: It’s good to see you again! Belle: (Confused) Missed us? See us again? Adam: (Confused) Back? Therru: All except the Lost Digimon Partners. Tecna: They were not ready. Adam: (Confused) Lost Di...? Not ready for what? Tecna: To grow up. Serena: That’s right. Therru: That’s why they went back to Neverland. Adam: (Confused) Neverland? Iris: That’s right. Therru: Yes, but I am. Adam: (Confused) You are...? Therru: Ready to grow up. Adam: (Realizing) Oh that’s right. Actually, about that. Maybe I was a little.... (During Adam’s line, Belle, Yoshi, and Poochy are tucking the sleeping kids in their beds) Iris: Anyway, we had such a wonderful adventure! Bloom: Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta. Therru: And the mermaids. Roxy: Not to mention the Good Pokemon Characters. Stella: And Mallow. Serena and Iris: And Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and NiGHTS. Serena: They are the most wonderful of all of them! Winx Club: That’s right. Therru: Even when we got kidnapped, we.... Adam: (Surprised) Kidnapped?! Therru: Let me finish. We knew Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS would save us and they did. Musa: And we even called them a Royal and Sea Crocfish. (They laugh) Tecna: Well, actually, we called Captain K. Rool a Royal Crocfish and Admiral Skurvy a Sea Crocfish, that is. Musa: That's right. Flora: And then we sailed away on a ship in the sky. Serena: And Ash and I shared our first kiss. Iris: And I shared my kiss with NiGHTS. Aisha: It’s true. Stella: Which I admit is romantic. (The girls went to the window as Axew chirps happily in agreement. Adam then got tired) Adam: Belle, let’s go to bed. (He slowly walked toward the door to leave the nursery. Axew and the girls saw the ship far away in the sky in front of the moon) Therru: Mother, they are really wonderful. Serena: You should see how well they sail this ship. Winx Club: Yeah. Iris: And they’re good at it even. (Axew chirps in agreement. Seeing the ship, Belle called out to Adam) Belle: Adam? Adam! Adam: Now what, Belle? (He noticed the ship and got surprised. He then turned to Yoshi and Poochy who noticed the ship and smiled) Adam: Yoshi, Poochy, did you see...? (Yoshi and Poochy nods in agreement happily with a giggle and bark. Then they and Adam went to the window feeling nostalgic and happy. Even Belle started to feel the same thing) Adam: You know, I have a strange feeling that I’ve seen that ship before. A long time ago when I was a young boy. Belle: (Happily) Adam, dear. I too remember this ship. Therru: (Happily) Mother, Father. How wonderful. Serena, Iris, and Winx Club: (Happily) Yeah.... (Axew chirps in calm happiness in agreement. And they watched happily as the ship disappeared behind the clouds past the moon) Chorus: When there’s a smile In your heart There’s no better time To start Think of all The joy you’ll find When you leave The world behind And bid your cares Goodbye You can fly You can fly You can fly The End A Peter Pan Parodies Studios Production End credits song: Flying Without Wings by Westlife and BoA Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies